Power Rangers: Discovery in Camp
by evilsinger
Summary: When Tommy and Kimberly, now married for a year, decide to become counselors for their niece, they find a really big surprise and a lot of fun in this story.
1. New Counselors

The Parent Trap and Power Rangers

Chapter 1: Two New Counselors

Hallie Parker walked up to a pile of duffel bags and found her big yellow one in the middle. The excitement of being away from home for eight weeks made her feel jubilant as she looked around the place.

"Okay, I found my duffel," she said attempting to reach for the large bag. A bunch of other bags landed on top of hers in a heap, which barely brought down her excitement. "Now the problem is, how do I get it out?"

"It looks like you could use some help," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"How could you tell?" she asked trying to pinpoint the voice she knew.

"Well, you obviously can't get it out under all that, and I'm someone who can, kiddo!" the voice said.

"Uncle Tommy!" Hallie yelled turning around. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?"

"Well, your Aunt Kimberly was made a counselor, and Marva Sr. said I could too," Tommy Oliver said giving his niece a large hug. His smile widened as he watched her face turn from joy to pure excitement once again.

"Wait, you and Kim got married? When did that happen?" Hallie asked in one breath. "Was it a big wedding? Did you drink my dad's wine?"

"Okay, calm down, Hal. We got married a little after your eleventh birthday, and yes, we drank some of your dad's wine since he was there as my best man." Tommy explained. "It was huge. All our friends were there, and your mom was there too for some reason." He knew this was the wrong thing to say because tears welled up in the young girl's eyes. "Aw, Hallie, don't cry, honey."

"M-mom was there?" she asked between silent sobs. She tried to stay calm for her uncle. "That's cool. How is she?"

"She's fine," said Kimberly hugging Hallie from behind. "I got to meet her, and she was the designer for my wedding gown." Hallie rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Anyway, I talked to Marva Jr., and you are in the Arapaho cabin with a few other girls."

"Cool. Uncle Tommy, could you get my duffel? It's the big yellow one buried way in there." Hallie said standing near the pile of bags. Without effort, Tommy grabbed the bag's strap and pulled and handed it to her. "Thanks. Now I'll see you guys at lunch!"

"I just love your niece," Kimberly said hugging Tommy. "She's such a pistol."

"Yeah, just like her dad," said Tommy with a smile. "He was like that at her age."

In the mess hall, Tommy and Kimberly were right behind Hallie, Marva Sr., and another red-haired girl. "Excuse me, girls, I must have some of these gorgeous strawberries." The old counselor said. "Would you like some dear?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't. I'm allergic," Hallie told her as she walked off.

"Oh, that's too bad," Marva Sr. said with concern. She turned to the other red-haired girl. "How about you dear? Strawberries?"

"I can't, I'm allergic," the girl said in a British voice. The old counselor apologized and left leaving Tommy and Kimberly utterly surprised. The two counselors watched the girl leave and looked at each other.

"Am I seeing double or is there two of them?" Kimberly asked holding a hand to her temples.

"No, I think there are two of them. Elizabeth said that her daughter was going to camp, too."

"Okay, this is totally weird," Kimberly said with a frown. "Nick Parker and Elizabeth James had twins?"

"Apparently, honey," Tommy said. "I'm just as surprised as you are." Then a thought occurred to him. "Oh, Hallie's going to flip when she meets her twins, and she'll be mad at us when she learns that we know."

The fencing tournament started right after lunch and after five matches, Hallie remained the undefeated champion, which was announced by Marva Jr. after watching the fifth match.

"Do we have anymore challengers?" Marva Jr. asked looking around at the girls surrounding the arena.

"I'll take a whack at it," said Annie James. She looked determined and excited. Tommy could only hope that Hallie couldn't see her opponent's face as Annie put on a mask and grabbed a blade. Marva Jr. got the girls ready and they started fencing. After nearly two hours of dueling, Hallie ever so lightly pushed Annie into a water trough and, seconds later, was pulled in."

"Uh-oh," Kimberly said as the girls took off their masks back to back. "This will not go well." Tommy couldn't help but agree, but kept silent as the girls turned to face each other and gasped.

After a few minutes of silence, and a muttering of how the girls looked alike, Hallie spoke. "Well, your eyes are a bit closer together than mine; those ears, well, we can fix them, and ugh, that nose! Don't worry, dear, those things can be fixed."

Tommy had to admire his niece's attitude. It reminded him of himself during battles in his Ranger days. Speaking of which, he still had his black Dino Thunder morpher, but never used it.

"Do you want to know the real resemblance between us?" Annie asked taking Tommy out of his thoughts. "I have sophistication and you don't or I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Hallie made an involuntary movement as if to hit her, but was held back by Kimberly while Tommy held Annie back.

"Look girls, let's not fight," Tommy said standing between them. "Hallie, Annie...I mean, Annie, Hallie...I mean...whoa!"


	2. Pranks and Power Rangers

The Parent Trap and Power Rangers

Chapter 2: Pranks and Power Rangers

Late that night, Tommy sat on the lake bed near the Arapaho cabin and listened to the clinking of change and laughter of the girls as they played a game of poker. Kimberly was watching the game and was working her butt off to keep it from getting too bad. He heard Hallie ask if there were any more challengers, and then jumped up as he heard Annie's voice as she said she'd have a go. Running into to watch the game and make sure the girls didn't get into any trouble, he stood beside his wife panting.

"I'll tell you what, James," Hallie said in a playful tone. "I'll make you a little deal. Loser has to jump into the lake..."

"Excellent," Annie said just as playfully. Tommy could tell this was not going to end well.

"But naked," Hallie finished with a grin. Both Tommy and Kimberly groaned. They both knew how competitive she could be, and didn't want this to go badly, but it did.

"Even more excellent," Annie said with the same grin. "Start stripping, Parker. Two pair."

"You're good, James," Hallie said in mock wonder. "But, you're just not good enough." Annie's smile fell as Hallie laid down her hand. "In your honor, a royal flush." Tommy and Kimberly both did a face palm as they heard those fateful words.

"I'd give anything to have a monster attack right now," Kimberly whispered so none of the girls could here.

"I agree, but let's let it play out and see how things go." Tommy whispered back as they walked out the door to watch Annie strip and jump into the lake. One thing he didn't expect was Hallie and her cronies to actually take her clothes and run away with them. "Kim, go grab some of your clothes. I have a towel with me." Kimberly ran to their cabin and grabbed an outfit while Tommy wrapped Annie in a towel.

"Nice night for a swim, huh?" Tommy asked with a chuckle. Annie couldn't help but laugh with him. Though he could tell that she was laughing a little maniacally.

The next morning, Tommy was walking with Hallie and her friends...well, he was carrying her on his back because her feet were tired. One of the girls said something about Annie running to the mess hall looking for her clothes, and the others, Hallie included, laughed.

"Well, I just want to go into our cabin, grab a cup of cold iced tea, and go right to bed." Hallie said jumping off Tommy's back.

"I think that's a definite impossibility, babe?" said one of the girls. Tommy's mouth dropped as he looked up at the roof and Hallie asked why not. "That's why not." The girl said pointing to where Tommy was staring.

Hallie's eyes narrowed and her jaw set as she said, "No way." Kimberly ran up to them and looked at the roof and shook her head.

"I can't believe Annie would do that!" she yelled as they looked at the roof.

"I don't think it was just her, honey," Tommy said in awe. "She had some help."

While Kimberly and the girls planned their payback on Annie, Tommy decided to stay out of it. He was more worried about something else. He had an odd feeling something bad was coming, and it wasn't something the girls were doing. "I have to try and call Haley," he said to himself. He held his wrist up and talked into the silver bracelet that held his black gem. "Haley, it's Tommy."

_"What's up, Tommy?"_ Haley asked through the bracelet.

"Well, one, I have an odd feeling something bad's going to happen, and two, Hallie's bed and her friends' beds ended up on the roof of their cabin this morning." Tommy explained.

_"Well, I'm not seeing any evil signatures on the screen, so we're good. As for the bed thing...wow."_

"Thanks, Haley. Let me know if you find anything." said Tommy cutting the transmission. "Okay, this is weird."

The next morning, Tommy and both Marva Sr. and Marva Jr. were doing their daily cabin inspection. Marva Sr. held up her bullhorn. "Good morning girls," Marva Sr. said happily as Hallie and her cohorts were looking through the Navajo window.

"Morning, Marvas!" the girls said in unison. They looked frightened as the counselors walked near the cabin. "Marvas?"

"Camp inspection!" Marva Sr. said through her bullhorn. "Attention..Navajos!" Hallie tried stopping them, but Tommy told her it was mandatory.

"Ma'am, how about I go in first?" Tommy said nervously. "I'd like to take the first cabin."

"Yes, that's fine," Marva Jr. said as they watched Tommy walk up to the door and pulled it open. A bucket of chocolate syrup covered his body and he slid into the cabin. "Oh dear!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled. "Don't pull that...chain." Too late. Tommy pulled the chain on the ceiling fan and was covered in feathers. "Oh, this is not good."

Tommy walked out of the cabin looking very angry. "You, and you!" he yelled at Hallie and Annie who both jumped. "To the Isolation Cabin!" Kimberly never saw her husband that angry and couldn't override his sentence, so she followed the counselors and the rest of the camp to the Isolation Cabin.

"Aunt Kimberly, is there any way you can override this?" Annie asked hopefully.

"No, honey. When Uncle Tommy makes a decision, he sticks to it, and I can do nothing about it." she said apologetically. "I can stay with you if you like."

"Oh, you're staying with them all right," Tommy said looking at his wife. "You were part of this." Kimberly stood her ground. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, if you knew that I was in on this, then why didn't you stop it from happening?" she yelled to the rest of the camp. Both Marva Senior and Junior's mouths dropped and a series of gasps echoed from the other campers.

"Thomas Oliver, I thought you would have come to us right away!" Marva Senior said angrily. "I'm going to have to send you with the girls." Tommy hung his head in shame and followed his two nieces and his wife to the cabin.

"I can't believe my own uncle did this!" Hallie yelled as she sat on the bed. Tommy was outside on the porch thinking about how he acted. "It's like being grounded!"

"Honey, your uncle never gets that angry unless something really gets him. I don't know why I'm saying this, but we deserved it, and so did he."

"You bet your bottom dollar he deserves it," Annie said crossly. "I've never been grounded, and I am now starting to know what it's like, and I don't like it." Hallie agreed. "Aunt Kimberly, if you could get Uncle Tommy in here, we'll talk to him calmly."

Tommy walked in before Kimberly could get up. "I heard every word, and I'm sorry about my actions. You're right. I deserve to be here." Annie sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "Annie, don't try to cheer me up, because it's not going to work."

"I wasn't going to," Annie said. "I was going to tell you how much of a jerk you were, but I think you already know."

"I was going to cheer you up, Uncle Tommy," Hallie said. "I don't get angry much either, but I felt like I was being grounded by my own dad, and I couldn't handle it." Tommy nodded and the girls started talking.

Nearly an hour later, the girls found out their origin and started having a touching moment that Tommy didn't want to mess up. Later that night, he and Kimberly were sound asleep until Hallie made an announcement.

"I have the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she yelled. Tommy and Kimberly jerked awake. Annie sat up and give her sister a skeptical look. "I'm serious. You want to know Dad, right?" Annie nodded. "And I'm dying to know mom. Why don't we switch places?"

"What?" Kimberly and Tommy yelped as they heard them talk. "Look, Hal, I know you're smart, but I don't want your mom and dad to have a heart attack."

"No, listen. I can do her already," Hallie said. She pulled her short hair back and repeated Annie's statement from when the first found out about each other. "See?"

"She's good," Kimberly said. "But still, this is not going to work. If you guys switch places, sooner or later, your parents are going to switch you back, and they will not be happy."

Annie gasped and grinned as she realized the plan. "Aunt Kimberly, you just took the words right out of my mouth." Kimberly groaned and hid her face in her husband's chest. "But, Hal, we may look alike, but I'll have to get my hair cut and...no, no, no!"

"Oh, come on, Ann, I've cut my friends' hair and they look great. I can do yours, and you'll look just like me." Hallie explained. Annie looked at Tommy and Kimberly for help, but they just shrugged. "I can cut yours, too, Aunt Kim."

"Well, I could go for a trim." Kimberly said running her fingers through her long locks. Hallie smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll do Aunt Kim's first, then yours, Annie."

"Well, I suppose." Annie said as she laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Thank you," Hallie said happily. "I told you I was brilliant." Tommy laughed and fell back to sleep knowing that the next morning was going to be interesting.

The next morning was actually like Tommy thought. Kimberly sat in a chair as Hallie cut her hair down to just above her shoulders. He thought she looked like the way she did in high school. Even the bangs were back. Next was Annie's turn, and Hallie was really nervous.

"Don't shut your eyes!" Annie yelled as Hallie squealed nervously and shut her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Hallie said taking a deep breath.

"You're nervous? I'm letting an eleven-year-old cut my hair!" Annie said. Her British accent went away for a second. Tommy and Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, you sounded just like me!" Hallie squealed happily. Annie looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm supposed to aren't I?" she asked with a little smirk. After another half hour, Annie was looking just like her twin sister.

"Oh my gosh," Hallie said looking into the mirror. "I have pierced ears." Annie jumped up and backed away from her.

"No, no, and no! I am not getting my ears pierced. Sorry, wrong number, I refuse." she said a little rashly. Hallie insisted on doing Kimberly's who happily agreed to it. Annie finally agreed to it after a while.

That night, Tommy lay on his sleeping bag dozing off slightly as Kimberly looked at her ears in the small mirror. Annie was more nervous than when she got her hair cut.

"Okay, do you have the needle?" Hallie asked. Her sister held up a needle. "Good. What about the apple?" Again her sister held it up. "Awesome. Now to get to work." After sterilizing the needle with a lit match, she told Annie to hold the ice cube under her ear lobe. After that, she replaced the ice with an apple slice and punctured a hole in the earlobe. Tommy had to hold his ears as both girls screamed.


	3. Parting Gifts

The Parent Trap and Power Rangers

Chapter 3: Parting Gifts

The eight weeks had passed and it was time to go home. As the girls planned, Annie would go with Tommy to Nick Parker's home, and Kimberly would take Hallie to Elizabeth James's home in England. Marva Jr. had called Annie's name twice and was going to give a last call before leaving. Kimberly and Hallie entered the limo and left for the airport. Tommy and Annie, however, went to the lake for some martial arts training.

"You're getting really good," Tommy said holding his rib after she landed a high kick into his right side. "You and Hallie would make a great team."

"Thanks, Uncle Tommy," Annie said with a grin. "Our flight doesn't leave for another hour, so what else do you want to do?" Before her uncle could answer her, five humanoid creatures appeared, and Tommy remembered them very well.

"Putties," he said to himself. "Ann, you can hide if you want, but if you want to fight, I can't stop you." Annie, who was not scared at all of these creatures, got into a fighting stance without a word. "Okay, that's fine with me." Tommy said getting into a fighting stance. "Remember, hit the Z buckles on their chests."

"You could have told me this seconds ago, you know," Annie yelled as she aimed a nice hard punch into one of the Putties' chests. After fighting the creatures, she panted a little. "What were they?"

"Putties. You see, your aunt and I were part of a team called the Power Rangers in Angel Grove." Tommy explained. "I'll explain more on the way to your dad's. I told him I would drive you there."

"Aunt Kim?" Hallie said looking out the window in the small taxi they were riding in. "Why are you taking me to mom's house?"

"Well, your mom seems to like me a little more than your uncle," Kimberly said frowning. "I don't know why, but she does. You can ask her that when you see her, and we're here."

As Annie and Kimberly walked inside the large house, Kimberly's old communicator beeped. Hallie looked at her suspiciously. "It's my watch," Kimberly said hastily. "I'll go reset it." As she sped to the bathroom, she heard Elizabeth James's voice echoing through the hallways. "This is Kim, what's up, honey?"

_"Kim, a few Putties attacked Annie and me at camp. I told her we were Power Rangers and she accepted it."_ Tommy said. Kimberly gasped. _"I know. I thought the Putties were destroyed years ago. We're getting close to Nick's place, so I'll tell you more later. Tommy out."_

"Okay, Kim, don't panic," Kimberly told herself as Martin the butler led her to the sitting room. "Liz, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear, how about yourself?" Elizabeth asked as Martin went to unpack Hallie's bags. "Annie was telling me that you got your hair cut and your ears pierced so she could see it's not so bad, is that right?"

"Yep, this girl at camp was nice enough to do it, so I accepted the offer." Kimberly said with a smile. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Martin return with Hallie's Cuppy, a stuffed animal she brought to camp from home. "Oh, boy."

"So, Annie, are you excited to see your dad?" Tommy asked as they drove in his jeep. "Don't worry, kiddo, he's gonna think you're Hallie."

"Uncle Tommy, Mum never mentioned you before. I already knew Aunt Kim from when she was in Paris." Annie said. "I still can't see why she didn't say anything about you."

"Your mom doesn't like me, honey," Tommy said with a sigh. "After she and your dad split up, he told me she wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

"That's rather rude," Annie said trying to sound like Hallie as best as she could. "Well, this might be fun." Tommy smiled and gave her a small one-armed squeeze as he pulled into the driveway. "Oh my God!"

As the two reached the house, Tommy saw the nanny and Nick Parker run out the door. "Hey, Chessie! Nick, what's up?"

"Not much, Tommy," said Nick. "Still biting those nails, I see, Hal?" Annie smiled and noted that he noticed as much. "What do you mean noticed? You've been biting them since you could chew. Tommy, Chessie made some cornbread and chili. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy said. "I'll help Hallie unpack and Chessie can help, too if she wants."

"Are you kidding me? After not seeing my girl for eight weeks...of course I'll help." Chessie said. The three went up to Hallie's room and helped Annie unpack.

"Um, who's that?" Annie asked as she watched her dad from the window. Tommy looked out and almost blew a gasket like he did at camp. "Who is that with Dad?"

"Oh, that's Meredith Blake," Chessie said unhappily. "She's your dad's publicist to get some publicity for the vineyard. If you ask me, she's selling herself more than the grapes."

Hallie and Kimberly rested a while after explaining the animal in her suitcase. Elizabeth was on the phone with a client and asked both girls if they wanted to go to her next photo shoot with her. Hallie was very excited to go. Kimberly was, too, but was more worried about the Putty attack before Tommy and Annie left. The shoot was great. Hallie got to pick out a veil, and both she and Kimberly got to be in the photos that the photographer took.

"Liz, I'll walk Annie home," Kimberly offered as Elizabeth opened her umbrella. "Why don't you take a taxi and I'll get her home safely."

"Well, I suppose that's fine, dear," Elizabeth said after some thought. "Be home by dinner. We're having some wine tonight, and Kim, I know you and your love for fine wine."

"No problem, Liz. We'll be home by then," promised Kimberly as Elizabeth called a taxi. She turned to Hallie. "Hal, I just got a call from your uncle when we got to your mom's house and he and Annie got attacked at camp."

"What?" Hallie gasped. She started to shake and almost went into shock. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Kim said holding her niece still. "Tommy taught your sister how to defend herself and she got through it fine." She gulped as she saw a few Putties down the street coming toward them. "Um, Hal, do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, but why...?" Hallie asked. She looked and nearly fainted as she saw the Putties. "Oh, that's why. I can do what I can, but Uncle Tommy didn't teach me anything about an ambush!"

"Why don't you take cover?" suggested Kimberly. As her niece ran and hid, she held out her old Morpher. "Pink Ranger Power!" she yelled. In seconds, she was in her old Power Ranger armor. "God, I missed this."

"My aunt is the original Pink Ranger?" Hallie whispered to herself. "This is so cool!"

Annie and Tommy trained in the back yard and were wiped out by the time they finished. Tommy couldn't believe how much progress Annie had shown through the two weeks they known each other. "You were great, Hal,"

"Thanks, Uncle Tommy." Annie said. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'm used to Hallie around," said Tommy shrugging. "It's a force of habit." Annie laughed as Nick Parker came up.

"Hal, I need to talk to you. Tommy, you might want to be there to calm her down if she gets upset." Nick said leading them into the living room. "Hallie, I want to know what you think of Meredith."

"Well, she's young, pretty, and quite the girl." Annie said. Tommy held his breath. He knew what was coming next. "Why are you asking me?"

"I was thinking of making her a part of the family," Nick said. "How's that?"

"That's a great idea!" Annie yelled. "That's so sweet that you're going to adopt her." Tommy grabbed a soapy frying pan from Chessie and hit himself repeatedly over the head with it. He came back with a dozen bumps on his forehead.

"No, Hal, I'm not going to adopt her." Nick said kneeling to meet his daughter's eyes. "I'm going to marry her." Tommy almost ran and hid when Annie blew up like a bomb.

"Marry her? This is not good! This is so bad!" she yelled. Tommy tried calming her down, but she started speaking French.

"Hallie!" Nick and Tommy yelled in unison. She finally stopped talking. Tommy spoke first. "Were you speaking French?"

"Yeah, it's something I picked up at camp," Annie said with a small nod toward her uncle. "But, Dad, you can't marry her. It's totally insane!"

"Where did I go wrong?" Nick asked Tommy as they walked into the kitchen. Picking up the frying pan, he saw a dozen dents in the bottom. "Did you hit yourself over the head repeatedly with this?"

"Yeah, I did that when she thought you were going to adopt that gold-digging weasel of a woman that you're actually going to marry." Tommy said a little harshly. "I don't mean to be mean, but she's not the woman for you, man."

After Kimberly's battle with the Putties as the Pink Ranger, Hallie was a little overwhelmed by this news. The two finally made it to dinner and Hallie asked if she could try some wine.

"I don't think you're going to like it," Elizabeth said as she passed her the glass of wine. Hallie swilled it, smelled it and tasted it.

"Well, I'm not usually a wine drinker, but I am now essentially partial to California grape," she said smiling. This made the adults laugh until she saw a fax from Annie that said 9-1-1 and fell off the chair.

"Oh, are you alright, honey?" Elizabeth asked in concern. Hallie insisted that she was fine and went to her room dragging Kimberly with her.

"Tommy, what is the emergency?" Kimberly demanded. "It's three in the morning where you're at and you decide to do an emergency message now?"

"Look, this is an emergency. Nick's getting married to a gold-digging weasel named Meredith Blake. She's his publicist and I know that she's after his money and would like more than anything to ship the girls off to boarding school." Tommy said over the phone. "Also, I did not know that this girl can speak French. When Nick told Annie about the engagement, she went berserk."

"Where is Annie right now?" Kimberly asked. "Oh, that's just great. Cruella DeVille will get to her if you're not careful, and you know that the girls are good at getting revenge. That's how we ended up in the Isolation Cabin, remember?"

"Alright, I'll try and get Annie to come horse riding with me, but I doubt I can get her to do anything right now." Tommy said. "I'll see you guys later."

After Tommy hung up the phone, he went out to get Annie, but was too late. Meredith was talking to her. "Hey, girls, what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, I'm just giving her the 4-1-1 on what's up with your brother and myself in two months." Meredith said with what was supposed to be an innocent smile.

Tommy had enough. He looked the woman in the eye, and to Annie's surprise, spoke in a whisper so deadly it could kill any beast. "Look, I don't care if you are his fiance'. If you ever send her to boarding school, you'll have not only me, but my wife to deal with, and I wouldn't mess with her. She can get pretty angry, and she hits hard." Meredith stomped off and fled the property in a hurry. "That will do it."

"You even scared me a little," Annie said as they went into the house. "I thought you were going to put her against the tree and yell at her."

"The thought crossed my mind, but I have to stay calm for you. Your aunt asked me to before we left the camp." Tommy explained. "I'll be in in a second, hon, I have a last minute call to make."

Annie was frustrated to the point where she thought she was insane.


End file.
